Crossover Gaje series : Save the School from Danzou
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: My First Fanfic Crossover/perjuangan Anak-anak sekolah mempertahankan sekolahnya(Warning inside)/UPDATE! chapter 4/ FANFIC GAGAL
1. Chapter 1

Crossover gaje series: Save the School from Danzou

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Inazuma Eleven Level-5

Harvest Moon HoLV Natsume inc

 **Rating :** K - M

 **Warning** : BL + straight menjadi satu ,OOC,AU,Gaje,Pendek

.

DLDR

.

Chapter 1 : Berita dari Kepala Sekolah

Di pagi yang cerah di sebuah asrama terdapat anak-anak sedang berlarian kesana kemari sambil membawa baju seragam,ada juga yang masih ngorok, rebutan kamar mandi,mari kita intip salah satu kamar di dekat jendela asrama terlihat anak berambut merah sedang mencoba membangunkan anak berambut duren atau dikamar sebelah kanan yang sedang gedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi

DOK!DOK!DOK!

Ketukan dari pintu dari kamar mandi terlihat si rambut duren menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi

"TEME! Cepetan keluar!"

"bentar masih shampoan nih...GYAAAAA!,AIR MANA!PERIH!"

GUBRAK!

'waduh pake acara jatuh segala tuh,pasti telat deh ke lapangannya'batin Si rambut duren sambil sweatdrop bisa-bisanya chara cool jadi OOC tu de maks

DUAR!

'pasti dari kamar atas deh'batin si rambut duren

Dan sebuah teriakan terdengar dari kamar sebelah

"JANGAN NGANCURIN PINTU LAGI BANCI! KAS KELAS KITA YANG KEPAKE BUAT PERBAIKAN TUH PINTU!"

'pasti tuh teriakan dari bendahara dari kelas special deh'

"BODO AMAT!,DANNA CEPETAN!"

"iya nih gue keluar"

"nah gitu dong*ngeloyor masuk kamar mandi*"

.

.

.

"Ko,Yahiko sekarang upacara jangan ngorok mulu,bangun"ucap si rambut merah

"bentar lagi to,5 menit lagi"ucap sang rambut duren

Si rambut merah pun meng smackdown eh melempar si duren ke kamar mandi

.

.

.

 **Flesbek**

Ruang Kepala Sekolah

Terlihat kepala sekolah mantan pemain iklan shampoo moonsilk sedang tidur di atas meja kerjanya dan tumpukan kertas utang

Tok tok tok

"ada tamu untuk anda"

.

.

.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam

'Jangan-jangan tuh anak tidur lagi hadeh...' batin sang wakil kepala sekolah rambut landak

Tanpa rasa berdosa sang pintu (expor dari) malang didobrak oleh sang wakil kepala sekolah

3 tamu yang ingin bertemu sang kepala sekolah sweatdrop sang wakil kepala sekolah tepok jidat dan ngebatin 'malu-maluin nih kepala sekolah,ko bisa ya gua kerja disini dan menanggung malu sang kepala sekolah'

BRAK!

Sang meja di gebrak oleh wakil kepala sekolah sampai patah menjadi 2 dan sang kepala sekolah pun ikut ngedubrak dengan mulusnya

"Ada apa Mad?"tanya sang Kepsek polos

"ada tamu Has"jawab sang wakasek datar

"oh...tamu"kata sang Kepsek belum konek

10%

.

.

.

20%

.

.

.

70%

.

.

.

99%

The connection is error

"TAMU?!"

"berisik lu Has"

'pantes nih sekolah cocok buat digusur wong kepala sekolahnya kaya gitu' batin tiga tamu yang udah bangkotan itu(gaploked)

"anda ada perlu apa bicara dengan saya?"ucap sang kepsek agak konek

"tolong anda mengosongkan sekolah + asrama ini"jawab sang kakek berperban dan memakai kimono

"anda berhak apa dengan sekolah saya"

'sekolah saya?,ga salah tuh Has,wong ni sekolah punya orang niat beli tapi ngutang udah pake ngaku-ngaku lagi'batin wakil kepala sekolah

"kalau anda masih mau mempertahankan sekolah ini,tahun ini harus terkumpulkan 5 juta,sampai jumpa 4 bulan lagi"kata sang ketua geng sambil dadah dan melenggang pergi ke menyisakan kedua sejoli(plak) pa kepsek dan wakasek berdua di ruangan

"TRIPLE WHAT?!5JUTA!"teriak kepsek ketularan lebay dari muridnya

"lebay lu Has"kata wakasek datar

 **En op flesbek**

Di lapangan

Terlihat Hashirama sang kepala sekolah berada di atas mimbar memberi ceramah

"jadi sekolah ini akan digusur karna alasan tidak tentu untuk mempertahankan sekolah ini klian harus mengumpulkan 5 juta tahun ini,lalu ini itu bla bla bla"

"pa kepsek ngomong apa sih?"tanya Suigetsu ke Obito

"taudeh,emang gue peduli sama ni ceramah" jawab Obito ogah-ogahan

"emm...Dei pa kepsek ngomong ceramah tentang apa sih?"tanya Suigetsu lagi kepada korban selanjutnya

"kata danna sih tentang sekolah ini yang akan digusur,bagus deh nih sekolah bakal di gusur,un"jawab Deidara

Hikaru yang lagi baris di sebelah kanan Dei langsung konek

"DOUBLE WHAT?! sekolah ini bakal digusur!"

"berisik Hik"

4 orang dri beberapa barisan langsung maju dan bilang

"kami siswa/i disini akan mempertahankan sekolah ini"ucap keempat anak barengan

Sang kepsek pun terharu atas anak didiknya yang mau mempertahankan sekolah yang belum lunas ini

TBC

REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

Crossover gaje series: Save the School from Danzou

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Inazuma Eleven Level-5

Harvest Moon HoLV Natsume inc

 **Rating :** K - M

 **Warning** : BL + straight menjadi satu ,OOC,AU,Gaje,Pendek

Fic collab sama temenku

.

DLDR

.

Chapter 2 : Rapat Gaje OSIS SMP dan SMA

1 Juni

Di sebuah ruangan yang gede nan gaje terdapat anak2 OSIS yang sedang kumpul lalu tiba-tiba..

BRAK! meja patah menjadi dua karna Fudou sang bendahara OSIS SMP

"knapa penguin botak?pake acara ngegebrak meja segala?"tanya sang penguin google

"itu mereka ber-4 yang ngomong tadi pagi pas ceramah sang kepsek gaje itu beneran kita?anak2 disini akan mempertahankan nih skolah yang msih ngutang dan msih misteri asal usulnya?"tanya si penguin botak kpada seluruh penghuni gaje di ruangan

'lagi enak istirahat ko kita hrus ngomongin tentang ini sih dasar kepsek nyebelin'batin si model rambut pantat ayam

"iya dou,apalagi tadi ada anak CEO nyasar ke ni sekolah yang ngomong itu" jawab sang ketua OSIS SMP tukang kipas Temari

"trus kita nanti yg ngumpulin tuh uang buat mempertahankan ni sekolah?"tanya si rambut bawang

"BINGO! Yap kita akan mengumpulkan uang itu akhir bulan"jawab sang rambut nanas

"tpi kan tinggal...1...2...3...4 bulan lgi"kata Endou

"iya terus pas bulan ke-3 blm cukup gmana?"tanya penguin mata satu Sakuma

"ya...kan bkan kita aja kan yang ngumpulin keles klo kita yang ngumpulin kita langsung gempor yang ada + skalian ngebacok tuh kepsek" jawab penguin botak

"jadi?"tanya Genda

"kita akan mengambil uang itu akhir bulan dan diitung oleh keempat bendahara disini + menyuruh anak2 membantu mengumpulkan 1 juta per bulan"jawab si kepala nanas

"lalu sekarang kita ngapain?"tanya Endou

TOK!

Kepala sang kapten dari klub sepak bola digetok oleh stik biliard oleh ehemsemetercintanyaehem

" _ittai yo_..."rintih Endou

"skarang ya kita nugasin per kelas buat ngumpulin 1 jutalah minus kelas yang isinya anak CEO nyasar itu"kata Gouenji

"Tugas ketua?"tanya sang anak buah minus GGSN barengan kpada ketua OSIS masing2

"Fudou kau ke anak-anak club sepbol(sepak bola),Dia,Katie,Sakuma ke smua kelas di gedung SMP"perintah Temari

"Kidou kau cek murid disini saring smua siswa/i dri yg berkemampuan lebih sampe yg bekemampuan biasa aja,Genda,Sasuke,Neji ke smua kelas di gedung SMA"perintah Shikamaru

"Ha'i!"

Mereka minus ShikaTema pun ngeloyor ngerjain tugas yang habis di kasih ketua mereka

"Trus kita ber-2 ngapain?"

"Plis deh Shik jangan ikutan lemot kaya si Endou"

"Bikin laporan ke Kepsek kan"

"tuh tau"

TBC

REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

Crossover gaje series: Save the School from Danzou

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Inazuma Eleven Level-5

Harvest Moon HoLV Natsume inc

 **Rating :** K - M

 **Warning** : BL + straight menjadi satu ,OOC,AU,Gaje,Pendek

.

DLDR

.

Chapter 3: Fudou's Turn

Fudou POV

Gue berjalan-jalan di lorong sekolah menuju ke lapangan hadehh...knapa sih gue dapet tugas merepotkan kaya gene lagi istirahat ko harus ngerjain tugas begenian

Tiba-tiba Kazemaru lompat-lompat gaje dan bawa-bawa sekeranjang roti sambil nyanyi lagunya yang mai agare itu + suaranya yang cempreng itu dan volume suaranya full lage

"tsubasa wo hirogete tooku doko made mo~!"

Dan gue bilang

"suara lo bikin gue tuli nih selow aja klo nyanyi"

"suka-suka guelah pengiun BoTeng!"

"BoTeng?"

" **BOTAK** Setengah!"teriak Ichi(lagi) dan penekanan dengan kata 'botak'

"maksa amet"

"suka-suka gue **BOTAK**!" teriak Ichi sambil ngeloyor ke lapangan

"Sialan lu Ichi jangan manggil gue botak!"

Setelah gue adu bacot sma tuh cwe jejadian gue balik ke jalan yang benar eh maksudnya tujuan gue ke club sepbol

"FUDOU!"

Merasa dipanggil oleh sang Maha Kuasa eh seseorang Fudou berbalik mendapati Basil si maniak taneman dari gunung myoboku eh temen sekelasnya

"Ada apa sil?"tanya gue ke si maniak taneman

"Itu katanya yang mau ngeggusur nih sekolah kesini!"teriak Basil di telinga gue + kuahnya

"ga usah pke acara teriak dan kuah sil ngomong biasa aj gua denger gua g tuli sil,,yang mau ngegusur nih sekolah ada di sini?dimana?"

"lagi keliling gedung ini tadi"

"oh...Yasud"

"lu mau kemana tak?"

"gua kaga botak sil,gua mau ke club sepbol"

"ngapain?"tanya Basil ke gue dengan kekepoan tingkat dewa

"biasa tugas OSIS"

"oh yasud bye" kata Basil sambil ngeloyor pergi

"bye"

Setelah gue berbacok eh berbacot ria tdi sma si maniak taneman, gue kluar dri gedung dan mendapati en pas banget anak2 club sepbol lagi ngumpul di lapangan lagi diceramahin Kudou-kantoku kali ye

"Yo!" sapa gue so akrab

"Fudou-senpai!"teriak anak yang mirip Endou sma2 maniak sepbol

"tumben kesini dou?"tanya si muka linglung dri hokkaido

"mau ngasih tau hasil rapat tdi OSIS"

"emg ad ap tak? pke rapat sgala?"tanya Someoka

"heh BoPink nyadar diri dong elu jga **botak**!... itu tentang yg diceramahin sma tuh kepsek tdi pagi"

"trus nanti kas klub kita bakal jdi korban jga dums?"tanya Shirou alay

"iya dums"jawab gue alay

"Yasud jdi gmana?"tanya striker beraksen buntut

"setiap akhir bulan uang kas klian bakal dipungut 100 rebu"

"APA?! 100 REBU!"teriak sluruh anak sepbol di lapangan

"budek nih gue jangan jdi paduan suara mendadak"

"100 rebu kan kegedean"protes Kirino ke gue

"klian banyak termasuk gue yg anak klub sepbol gimana seh"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dri gue yg kece(bur) ini mereka kompakkan ngangguk2 dan ber 'oh' ria

"Oke yasud dadah senpai/botak/fudou"

"bye,akhirnya tugas selesai waktu-"

Teng!Teng!Teng! bunyi bel masuk

"ARRRGGGGGHHHH!GUE JADI G JAJAN HARI INI!"teriak Fudou

"pulangnya kan bisa tak"kata author numpang lewat

"JANGAN PANGGIL GUA BOTAK LAGI!"

TBC

REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Inazuma Eleven Level-5

Harvest Moon HoLV Natsume inc

 **Rating :** K - M

 **Warning** : BL + straight menjadi satu ,OOC,AU,Gaje,Pendek

.

DLDR

.

Chapter 4 : Dia,Katie,Sakuma's Turn

Di suatu tempat di lorong gedung SMP lantai 4 terdapat 2 anak perempuan dan 1 perempuan jejadian(digaplok Sakuma)

" _etto_... kita mulai dari kelas mana paling bawah?"tanya Katie

"terserah ak sih lumayan buat ngecengin anak kelas 3 klo di lantai ini mah"jawab Dia

"kamu ngecengin anak beasiswa yang masuk kmaren ya Di?"

"ko kmu tau?,Tie"

"itu kamu lagi ngeliatin gitu di depan jendela kelas mpe ngiler"

'harga diri sebagai anak villa jatuh sudah'batin Sakuma sambil geleng2

"tapi waktu itu aku denger gosip dia itu anak petani + udah ada yang ngincar katanya yang ngincar itu babunya Alice si anak CEO itu"kata Katie

"wah!,masa? yang ngincar ko babunya,kirain si Alicenya yang ngincar"kata Dia kaget

"bukannya babunya Alice cwo smua ya?,kelainan tuh babunya"timpal Sakuma

"kamu jga sma Sak km jadian sma Genda anak kelas 11,mentang2 berperawakan cwe lu Sak" kata Katie

"jangan salahin aku Genda yang ngira aku cwe trus nembaknya di depan umum pas selesai latihan,jadi aku terima deh"kata Sakuma membela diri

"makanya ke sekolahnya jangan pake rok"

"ya itu kan waktu pengukuran baju aku dikasihnya rok,makanya aku pake daripada engga sama sekali"

"knapa sampe sekarang juga kamu masih pake"

"irit duit,hehe"Sakuma nyengir kuda

"udah ah lanjut katanya yang ngincar dia namanya Charles"

"ih cakep-cakep menyimpang"

"sudah2 malah ngegosip ayo mulai dri kelas ini"kata Dia nunjuk kelas yang isinya masih pda makan n ngerumpi

"tpi km yang ngomong Di"

"OKE!gue yang ngomong"

'perasaan tdi msih pke aku-kamu deh'batin Sakuma

Setelah mereka masuk Dia tiba2 berubah sifat tdinya pemalu jdi kaya mantan preman di sekolah ini si Fudou

"Oi! _Omae tachi!_ Dengerin gue punya berita buat kalian semua"ucap Dia gtm sambil ngangkat kakinya ke mejanya Alice yang paling depan bertepatan yg duduk disitu langsung bad mood gara2 mejanya yang mengkilap habis di bersihkan pke cl*ng(perasaan itu buat kaca deh)jdi ada tapakan sepatunya Dia

'waduh sifat premannya kambuh'batin Sakuma dan Katie sambil tepok jidat

Setelah Dia ngomong tadi dengan tidak bertanggung jawab Sakuma dan Katie pergi gitu aja dari kelas itu nyari kelas lain

"berita apa?"tanya sang anak petani yang jadi gebetannya Dia bernama Carl

"setiap akhir bulan kita anak2 OSIS akan mengambil uang 100 ribu buat ni sekolah!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Dia langsung ngibrit gitu aja dari kelas tanpa pamit dan mengejar Katie dan Sakuma

"SAKUMA!,KATIE!"

"apa Di?"

"ko malah ninggalin sih! Bla bla bla"kata Dia lanjut ngoceh ga jelas

"abis kamu malu-maluin"

"hehe ya sori deh hehe"Dia nyengir kuda

"malah nyengir lagi"

"yasudahlah ayo lanjut ke kelas selanjutnya"

"di sini ada berapa kelas?"

"6 kelas/lantai"

"AYO LANJUT GUYS!"

'knapa dia yang jadi semangat"

Sesampainya di kelas dengan peringkat yang paling aneh di sekolah

'oh jadi ini ya kelas yang suka disebut-sebut aneh itu'batin tiga anak itu

"eh?ada anak OSIS ceman-ceman ayo beri sambutan!"ucap salah satu anak di kelas itu

"HA'I!"

'waduh kita mau diapain nih'

Mereka pun menginjakkan kaki ke kelas itu dan pas mereka masuk anak-anaknya emang aneh ada yang bergigi taring lah ada juga tiga bishounen,preman dll

"kalian anak OSIS mau ngapain kesini?!"tanya anak perempuan berkacamata galak

'tuh gosip emang kenyataan setiap yang masuk kelas ini langsung ditanya dengan galak,katanya juga sampai guru pun enggan masuk ke ni kelas'

"ampun jangan bunuh kami...ki-kita disini cuma mau ngasih tau hasil rapat OSIS"kata Katie takut

"oh begitu silahkan"kata anak berkacamata tadi

"SETIAP AKHIR BULAN KITA AKAN MENGAMBIL 100 RIBU DRI KELAS INI!"teriak Dia

"1...2...3..KABUR!"

Krik krik krik

"APPPPUUUUAHHHH!"teriak semua anak di kelas itu lebay

"haduh agak serem juga tuh kelas"

"ayo ah lanjut"

Kelas IX-C

'nah kelas ini kayanya lumayan waras'

"wah ada anak OSIS"kata salah seorang anak disitu

"maap ya kita akan langsung mengumumkannya dengan kasar"

"siap Dia"

"siap"

"SETIAP AKHIR BULAN KITA AKAN MENGAMBIL 100 RIBU DRI KELAS INI!"teriak Dia kaya tadi

Krik krik krik

"kayanya ga ada yang konek nih"

"yaudah lanjut aja yuk"

Mereka pun ngibrit dari kelas itu menyisakan anak-anak disitu masih loading akan kata-kata Dia barusan

"emm...anak OSIS tadi ngomong apa ya?"tanya Aurelia kepada temen di sebelahnya

Lalu dijawab dengan angkatan bahu dari temennya itu

"gila tuh kelas lemot semua"

"iyalah kan Shirou-san juga masuk kelas itu juga"

"yaudahlah lanjut"

"daripada gini kita kumpulin aja anak-anak dilapangan kan ada mic tuh di deket ruang guru"

Sesampainya di depan ruang guru

"ayo nyalain"

"Tie kamu yang ngomong aku serak nih...ohok...ohok"Dia terbatuk-batuk lebay

"Ok Di"

"ehem...ehem kpada seluruh anak kelas VII sampai kelas IX minus kelas IX A,B,C"

"sudah tinggal nunggu Sak,Di"

5 menit kemudian...

"keburu bangkotan nih gue"Dia mencak-mencak

"iya keburu bel nih"

"coba biar gue aja yang ngomong"Dia ngerebut micnya dari Katie

NGINGGG!

"PERHATIAN KEPADA PEMIM- ANAK KELAS VII SAMPAI KELAS IX KECUALI KELAS IX ABC!"teriak Dia emosi

"wih pita suaranya si Dia kuat keren"Sakuma takjub

"ceunah serak Di"Katie heran

Setelah Dia mengatakan kata barusan dengan beringas para anak-anak yang dipanggil langsung buru-buru ke lapangan daripada kena sabitan dari anak kelas special atau kena hukuman dari ketiga OSIS yang memanggil mereka

"akhirnya ohok ohok mereka dateng"

"sebelum mengumumkan kata terlarang,Dia makan dulu nih permen dulu nih "Sakuma nyodorin baju penari striptease eh streps*l kaya di iklan-iklan

"Thanks Sak"

"ehem...ehem smuanya sudah disini?"tanya Katie lembut

"Sudah kaka~"jawab anak-anak dengan nada agak mengejek

Twitch

Muncul perempatan di dahi Dia dan...

"kayaknya kita harus kembali ke ruang OSIS teman klo ga mau kena tuli mendadak"bisik Sakuma ke Katie lalu mereka tanpa sepengetahuan Dia mereka berdua cabut ke ruang OSIS buat laporan

"SETIAP AKHIR BULAN KITA AKAN MENGAMBIL 100 RIBU PER KELAS!"teriak Dia dengan volume full mpe yang baris di depan pendengarannya jadi berkurang

"BAIK KAKA!"teriak smua anak-anak di lapangan minus Dia dan anak baek-baek dengan nada mengejek

"ehem...ehem kalau sudah mengerti silahkan kembali ke kelas"kata Dia lembut dengan muka angle face bukan lagi devil face + nahan emosi

'Akhirnya bisa balik lagi ke kelas/ruang OSIS'batin smuanya

Di ruang OSIS

"suaranya si Dia makin menggelegar epek streps*l keren"Sakuma bangga

"kalian ngapain kesini?"tanya Temari

"laporan ketua!,tugas dari ketua selesai"

"OK"

TBC

REVIEW?


End file.
